Sentimiento de culpa
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Gary Oak se enferma. Misty que fue invadida por el sentimiento de culpa al tener algo de responsabilidad por aquello, va a visitarlo.


Misty iba caminando por el pueblo, cuando una conversación le llamó la atención. No era de escuchar conversaciones ajenas —la mayoría del tiempo— pero esta era de sumo interés por el contenido de la misma que la dejó atónita.

—Pobrecito, tiene un catarro muy fuerte.

—¿Y oíste su tos?

—Estaba tan pálido, sudoroso y ojeroso, y eso que se veía tan bien ayer ¿Que le abra pasado a Gary?

El trio de chicas se lamentaban, alegando que se hubieran ofrecido a cuidarlo si no tendrían que trabajar. Suspiraron al unísono mientras Misty quedó helada luego de escuchar ese nombre.

Su primer pensamiento fue que hablaban de otro Gary y al parecer el destino no quería que piense eso, cuando las chicas dijeron nombre y apellido. Lo otro que pensó fue que no era su culpa, si, se había empapado en su piscina, pero...

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de hacerse sentir mejor cuando Misty fue invadida por el sentimiento de culpa al tener algo de responsabilidad por aquello.

La tenía y eso le provocaba que merodeara por la casa de Gary, esperando un milagro. O más bien esperar que salga totalmente sano y que lo digieran las chicas no fueran más que exageraciones.

Pasaron minutos y nada. Así que al final, se acercó a la puerta. Tocó suavemente. Nada. Luego un poco más fuerte. Nada. Después con urgencia. Nada.

Seguramente no habría nadie en casa y con esa creencia se iba a ir, pero desde la ventana abierta del segundo piso pudo escuchar como una tos fuerte provenía de ahí y Misty deseó no haberla escuchado, en cuestión de segundos estaba buscando una llave oculta debajo de una piedra, maseta o lo que sea.

Al descubrir que efectivamente había una, entro a la morada.

Subió los escalones y al abrir la primer puerta. Gary se veía horrible. Gary Oak, la persona que decía ser arrollador con las mujeres. Más bien, parecía haber sido arrollado por un camión.

Se veía fatal, ya suponía que sus fangirls se verían conmocionadas si lo veían en ese lamentable estado porque definitivamente era peor de cómo lo habían descrito.

El mismo, quien respiraba pesadamente y había enfocado débilmente su vista a la chica invasora.

—¿Cómo entraste? —preguntó débilmente mientras un tos odiosa se hacía presente—. ¿Vienes aprovecharte de mí?

—Estas delirando —repuso contundente, Misty, quien se sentó a su lado y posando su mano sobre la frente sudorosa del chico, confirmó lo que se veía a simple vista.

—Estas caliente.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—¡Que tienes fiebre! —exclamó al ver esa sonrisa seductora y eso provocó que el chico riera y la muchacha se le quedara mirando momentáneamente su risa.

De la misma forma que se le quedó mirando esa risa que se le produjo luego de haber caído al agua y salir de la piscina. Se había echado el cabello para atrás como si lo que sucedió no le importase.

Ese día, ella también rio, ella creyó que no era nada grave ¿Quién iba a pensar que Gary se iba a enfermar al día siguiente?

—¿Tomaste la medicina? —él negó con la cabeza, había estado durmiendo antes de que Misty llegara y al fijarse la hora, se dio cuenta que era el momento de tomarla.

—Espera —alegó ella deteniendo de la acción—. ¿Comiste algo? —él volvió a negar, sin recordar cuando fue la última vez que había comido—. ¡No la tomes todavía! Voy a prepararte algo.

En la espera, Gary creía que estaba teniendo un sueño ¿Misty cuidándolo? ¿Preocupada por él? ¿Preparándole la comida? Al regresar la chica y escuchar sus fuertes pasos, abrió los ojos y supo que no era un sueño. Sonrió débilmente.

—¿Por qué me cuidas tanto? —cuestionó viendo la sopa de avena que le entregaba y él se acomodó mejor en la cama, tosiendo un poco—. Acaso ¿Te enamoraste de mí?

—¡Deja de delirar y come! —espetó tendiéndole la cuchara, él rió levemente antes de probar el bocado con altas expectativas, tan altas que se vino muy rápido hacia abajo al sentir el sabor—. ¿Por qué esa cara? —cuestionó, él no contestó, pero cuando la chica le arrebató el plato y la cuchara para probar por ella misma, lo supo. Tuvo que tomarse el vaso de agua de la mesita, al sentir como el asqueroso sabor se le había pegado a la lengua—. ¡No te lo comas!—espetó pareciendo que el objetivo principal de su visita hubiera sido matarlo.

—Dame, me lo comeré —ella quedó estupefacta por lo escuchado, más al sentir que el plato le fue arrebatado de sus manos. Misty lo miraba pasmada como se llevaba la cuchara a su boca—. Ya que lo hiciste con amor —Le guiño el ojo antes de probar bocado, uno tras otro y rápidamente, entretanto la chica lo miraba cohibida no tanto por el gesto sino por su intento de suicido—. Termine —espetó luego de unos largos minutos que Misty creía que Gary se iba morir a la mitad de la degustación.

Alzando el plato de Misty, quien seguía mirándolo por las dudas de que vaya a vomitar o en el peor de los casos morir.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó con cautela.

—¿Estas preocupada? —Esa pregunta hizo que sus mejillas enrojezcan levemente—. Bueno sé que lo estas, sino no hubieras allanado mi morada.

—Yo no la allane —replicó, cruzándose de brazos, a la defensiva.

No era muy sincera.

—Bueno si la allane —confeso casi enseguida, al ver como Gary tomaba un pañuelo papel de la caja y se sonaba la nariz. Al verlo así, se intensificó el sentimiento de culpa—. Pero fue porque no contestabas.

—¿Y cada vez que no conteste vas a entrar a mi casa?

—¡Claro que no! —refutó alarmada—. Hoy fue diferente porque me entere que estas enfermo y fue mi culpa —declaró, sus mejillas enrojeciendo por confesar aquello sin enfocar sus ojos sobre los sorprendidos de él—. Ayer te empapaste —murmuró.

—Tú no me tiraste al agua —Al decir eso entrecerró los ojos y añadió: ¿O entrenaste al Pokémon para que lo hiciera?

—Pero que me crees ¡Es bromista!

El rió, tosiendo, sin evitar en el proceso. Encontraba divertido ponerla así, además de que era muy fácil ya que se enojaba muy fácilmente. La misma que lucía roja por lo encolerizada que la ponía y lo que sentía su corazón cada vez que lo veía sonreír.

—¡Vamos! , ya tomate la medicina —ordenó entregándosela mientras le servía otro vaso de agua. Él se la tomó obedientemente y acostándosela la observó con curiosidad, en fin, ella era más interesante que mirar el techo y así, se quedó mirándola hasta que sus parpados cayeron.

Misty había decidido quedarse hasta que duerma, algo difícil e incómodo si le quedaba mirando de esa manera y con esos ojos verdes que parecía adentrarse a su corazón poniéndolo inquieto y muy acelerado.

Sin aguantarse más, iba a gritarle y exigirle que no la mirara más, pero antes de que sus fuertes palabras se han liberadas. Por fin, Gary había cerrado los ojos y al poco tiempo, pareció conciliar el sueño. Así que Misty ya podía levantarse e irse. Pero, sin saber porque, se quedó unos segundos más, ocupándolo en arroparlo, verificar su frente, y mirarlo, deseando que se recupere para así el sentimiento de culpa se desvanezca, y algo más en lo profundo de su corazón, eso que desconocía y que provoco que su mano que tocaba su frente solo para propósitos medicinales, se estirara, su boca formara un sonrisa y acariciara sus cabellos.

—¡Instinto protector! —se auto explicó en su cabeza, mientras sentía la necesidad de alejarse de él, al sentir las mejillas como llamas y alegando que le estaba contagiando el resfriado, abandono la casa.

A la mañana siguiente, pasos acelerados y fuertes resonaban por el gimnasio, llamando a Misty, era Gary. Una parte de ella lo invadió un sentimiento alegre que ocupó su pecho porque al final no se había muerto con su comida, otra curiosa al oír tono de urgencia en su voz. No obstante lo más importante es que el sentimiento de culpa se desvanecía, al notar lo recuperado que se encontraba, pero inmediatamente fue reemplazado con otro, cuando escuchó las furibundas palabras de Gary:

— ¿¡Que le hiciste a mi cocina?!


End file.
